Her Best Friend
by Klaroline-Fantasies
Summary: Second Part to His Best Friend (Caroline's POV)- For KCFanficDay 1- All Human


**Hey guys, this is the second part I guess of His Best Friend, but Caroline's POV**

**I just couldn't let the story go without doing a Caroline version of the events.**

**It was written for KcFanficWeek Day 1- All Human**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

They were the best of friends.

When the world thought she was a bitch, he saw her kind heart.

When she felt alone and like no one really cared, he'd remind her that he cared.

When she frowned, he'd make her smile.

* * *

Their friendship began when she was seven years old. They went elementary school together and at the time, she had tons of friends. She had always been the only child at home so to be at school was her best time.

She would chat and talk with everyone and she made sure to make friends, but then she saw this one boy who would sit by himself all the time. He looked so lonely and she just couldn't let him be alone.

She began to sit next to him instead of sitting with her friends. She introduced herself but he never did the same. She talked to him anyways. She shared anything and everything she could think of with him. She could tell he didn't want people around him but she didn't care. No one should be alone, and she won't let him look so lonely. Sometimes she wondered if he just didn't have a voice like that one mute girl in their class, but she heard his voice before so she knew he could talk. Back then she just thought that he thought that if he stayed quiet that she would give up. She wasn't going to give up; she just couldn't let him be alone. Something inside of her wouldn't let it be.

Eventually, he introduced himself as Niklaus, but said he don't like the name. She found it weird too but didn't say it to him. She suggested that she would call him Klaus instead and he agreed to it. From there they became friends. She quickly learned that there were certain questions he didn't want to talk about because he would go silent on her when she talked about them. She would change the subject. She had talked to her mom about Klaus and her mom told her to let him tell her on his own time and not to force him. She liked that advice; she knew if she was in his place, she wouldn't want someone to force her to say things she didn't want to speak about. She always looked forward to talking to Klaus when she got to school.

Back then, she never saw him as anything more than a dear friend.

* * *

In high school, she clung to Klaus. It was so different from elementary school. Children were bigger, everything was just bigger.

Caroline tried out for the cheerleading team and to her surprise she got in. She eventually became captain, became head of the cheer committee and got popular. Then she wanted to be student body president and after a stressful campaign, she won.

But Klaus went back into his shell of loneliness. He was awesome in art class but as for everything else, he didn't quite care for. He ignored the social status quo and it was something she liked about him. She cared about all the superficial stuff and her popularity but he didn't. It was like he didn't care that she was president, because to him she was still Caroline.

It made her smile.

Caroline never allowed her popularity to get in the way of their friendship. Her fellow cheerleaders found her to be weird to be friends with Klaus who rejected people but she ignored them. He never rejected her. She always sat with him at lunch and talked his ear off about everything that was happening in the world he chose to exclude himself from, he would mock her desire and status as the 'it' girl in school, and she let him because it made him smile, she liked it when he smiled.

Then her life blew up in her face.

Not only were her parents getting a divorce, but her father came out to her as gay. She was happy for her dad but…her dad was moving out and her parents were getting a divorce.

Then her mom told her that her dad met someone and moved away, he left her a letter basically saying that he needed some time but he still loved her more than anything in the world. She remembered asking herself when she read the letter was that if he loved her so much…why did he leave her?

Klaus consoled her through the entirety of it. He told her that one day, all of it would not only make sense, but everything will get better. Those words were what gave her hope when she would wake up and feel hopeless.

Klaus had never shied away from telling her his feelings about her girl best friends, Elena and Bonnie. Elena was the sweetest, most pure hearted person she had ever met and Bonnie was nice and sassy and an awesome cheerleader. Klaus felt like she was trying too hard to be their friend when they should be trying to be hers. And yea, people would call her Elena's friend but that didn't really bother her the way it bothered him. She just thought he was overreacting. He said she was blindly loyal to them, but she was blindly loyal to him too. It's what a good friend does. One day he sat her down and talked to her and the way he spoke about her friends, and how he wanted her to be noticed for everything that she does and not as '_Elena's friend_', and she decided that instead of brushing him off as over exaggerating, she thought about it and to some level he was right. No one knew her for the cheers she came up with and the pep rallies she arranged, or the many things she fought for as Student body president…she was known as Elena's friend. And she did kinda go out of her way on more than one occasion for Elena when it wasn't truly called for. He made sure to tell her that they're her friends and they were good friends to her, but he said some powerful words to her that she never forgot.

_"Don't reduce yourself to being a follower if you and I both know you're born to be a leader"_

She never stopped being friends with them, they were still her best friends…she just stopped trying so hard to be their friend when they should also be trying to be hers.

Then something happened.

It was in the phase where she began to notice boys.

One day she wore a new outfit she had gotten on a shopping trip with Elena and Bonnie and some other friends, and at lunch she sat with him and he told her she looked pretty that day.

It threw her for a loop, not just because he said it, but it was the way he looked at her, the softness in his voice when he said it, the hint of a smile on his face when he said it…all of it made a chill run down her spine and her heart jumped. A heat flashed across her cheeks and she blushed before thanking him. She was silent for the rest of that lunch. That evening, he met up with her and questioned her reaction to him at lunch, how she was silent and it was a Guinness World record. She laughed it off and joked about him calling her a Chatty Cathy and she distracted him from it. The remainder of that evening she thought about Klaus a lot more than she usually ever did. She had never looked forward to seeing someone the next day as she did that day. That next day, Tyler Lockwood, the new Quarterback for the football team had called her pretty too. It gave her the same feeling and she realized…it wasn't Klaus that made her feel that way, but being called pretty…_or so she thought…_

She put that thing about Klaus aside and she dated and she had her boyfriends, but none of them lasted more than two months. After a month she just wasn't feeling them anymore. Klaus never shied away from telling her exactly what he felt about the guys she liked, dated or were her boyfriend at the time. Then Tyler Lockwood asked her out and her relationship with him was the longest. Klaus had a special distaste for Tyler that she couldn't understand. Tyler was wonderful to her, and Klaus could clearly see it but it was as if he was jealous or something. Then Senior Year happened. She found out—well more like overheard Vicki Donovan telling a friend of hers that she had sex with Tyler the night before. It killed her, not just because he cheated on her, but because Klaus was right the entire time and she doubted him. The amazing thing about Klaus was that he never shoved it in her face or gave her an 'I told you so', he just held her when she cried and listened when she ranted or cried about it.

She went to Senior Prom with Elena and Bonnie while Klaus opted out of the whole shindig. Initially, she thought about asking Klaus to go with her as best friends but she knew how Klaus felt about dances…too much people and not enough space to be by himself.

But just because he hated school dances, doesn't mean she'll allow him to get away from her dance. She showed up at his house and demanded that he danced with her to music, in the road while she was in her prom dress. Considering how much money she spent on the dress and all the madness that went with the dress…he had better dance with her in the road to no music.

When she was told that she was the valedictorian, the first person she told was Klaus. He wasn't surprised at all, instead he felt that considering everything she did, she should be Queen and valedictorian was the_ least_ they could do, and her speech was amazing, she knew it was.

* * *

College time came and Caroline got accepted in so many schools, it was seriously mind-blowing that she had to pick. Caroline asked Klaus and realized that he was avoiding the topic when she would try to bring it up. One day she kept bugging him about it and he confessed that he hadn't applied and had no interest in even attending college.

Something had told her that there was more to that, because they had talked about leaving Mystic Falls and attending college so out of state that they'd be far away from their past and onwards to their future. He was actually—_lowkey_—excited about it so for him to tell her that he not only hadn't applied but had no interest in even attending was very odd.

Then Rebekah let it slipped—_she begged the bitchy blonde to tell her_—that his father had blatantly said that if he hadn't gotten accepted to any of the prestigious colleges, don't bother to go and soil their perfect last name. Caroline had met Mikael before and he was always polite to her, but she knew there was more to Klaus's relationship with Mikael and why it was always filled with tension when she would be around them. No wonder Klaus didn't apply to any, he felt he wouldn't be accepted to the schools Mikael would prefer him to go to.

She never pushed him on the topic after she had found out. She never told him that she found out either. Caroline had learned since elementary school that pushing Klaus to deal with things he wasn't ready to deal with was a bad idea.

Which was why instead of talking to him about it, she called Rebekah with an insane—_Rebekah's words, not hers_—idea to send out applications to various schools by specifically applying for an art scholarship or the art departments rather than the academic departments. She needed Rebekah to get some of Klaus's best art work from his room to her so she could send them in the letter. Rebekah was more than happy to help under the condition that if he got rejected she would burn the letters and say nothing about it.

When she got back the letters, she was surprised, but not because he got accepted, but because he got so much and they all loved his art and labeled him the upcoming artist to look out for and they wanted to be a part of his journey. He even got a full scholarship from Brown, scholarships like that were like comets, once every 500 years or something.

Caroline was so excited to show them to him, he thought she was high on sugar or coffee. She lived for Klaus's reaction to the letters. He was baffled and lost for words. Then she confessed that she had heard what Mikael told him and she couldn't let it go without knowing.

He hugged her and those feelings she had forgotten about came back.

She felt that chill run down her spine at his touch, a wave of heat flushed about her entire body and her heart raced. She welcomed the feeling for a fleeting moment by hugging him back and warmth flooded her, like a wave of safety and love. When he pulled away, her mind snapped back into reality to remember that they were excited for the letters.

He was her best friend…

* * *

College was where everything changed, where their friendship had gotten wonky…

She would always use this term to describe Klaus to his face, but he was acting like he was pregnant and suffering from mood swings on steroids. He was happier when they got to Brown University, lighter, like he wasn't being weighed down anymore. She figured being far from Mikael had something to do with that but she won't pry. But then sometimes he would be livid for no apparent reason.

Sure she'd be with a guy she liked or liked her or talking to some idiot, but it's not like Klaus was jealous…they're best friends…

She was on cloud nine when he actually made friends with his roommate Stefan. She honestly thought that he was incapable of making friends with guys or just people in general. She thought their relationship was cute; she'd always refer to it as their bromance, especially to their faces—_much to their distaste_. It meant she had more time with her girlfriends and doing girl things that she couldn't do with Klaus because it was—_in his words_—emasculating.

But then he began to distance himself from her. She was very weirded out by it. He was never available for lunch which was always their time, there was always a reason for why she couldn't come hang out with him in his dorm room, or when she would drop by unannounced, he'd always have something to do and she couldn't be invited in or something, and then it got to the point where he was even ignoring her calls and her texts. That was her breaking point; _don't ignore her calls or her texts_.

She was on her phone passing time when she decided she had enough. She used the GPS on her phone to track him and found him just a bit outside his dorm sitting on a bench outside at night. She didn't even greet him; she demanded that he tell her why he was avoiding her. She refused to leave or drop the issue that time. She had spent her entire life being patient with him and the things in his mind that he refused to share with anyone else but now she had enough. Now he was avoiding her, actually going out of his way to make sure he wasn't anywhere near her. If he didn't want to be her friend anymore, he could've just said so.

Then he confessed to his family drama, everything that had been on his mind, in his thoughts, plaguing him since she met him. She knew he had some stuff going on, but she always thought that her family was more screwed up. She just thought his dad was super strict and his mom was just too busy being a socialite or something.

Mikael hated him; beat him on a regular basis, all because Klaus was another man's child. His mother would just walk out the room; the worst of it would be when Mikael was drunk. His brothers often took blame for things to keep Klaus from getting struck all the time. Mikael was always polite to her but she always disliked him. Now she hated him, she hated him with each and every bone in her body.

Then his mother had called him to paint a portrait of the family, only to hear Mikael in the background saying he would hire an actual professional because he hadn't the skills? Klaus got a full scholarship to freaking Brown University for his art! What planet does Mikael even live on? She could tell what Mikael said bothered him to some level…but she could tell there was something else…

* * *

After college, Caroline decided she wanted to be an Events and Wedding Planner. She loved bossing people around and she lived for planning parties and arranging everything just the way she would see it in her mind. Her best time was always planning the dances in school; she even planned the events in college.

Klaus wasn't surprised by it. She should expect Klaus not to be surprised by any revelation she comes to. Klaus knew her better than herself at times.

She managed to get a job at a major event planning company, but she couldn't find an apartment she could afford on her own and she decided that it would be awesome if they were roommates so they could split rent. Klaus of course agreed, as he had made the decision to remove himself from Mikael and his money and start his life on his own. She was proud of him for moving on instead of dwelling.

Klaus did work at his father's law firm as his older brother's assistant, while planning on opening his own art gallery and getting his work out there—as per yours truly suggesting it. She knew it was just a hobby for him, his art, but she has watched him her entire life when he would draw or paint…he was his happiest with a canvas and a brush or a pencil. She always encouraged him and praised him and told him that he could touch the sky or even the stars with his talent. Perhaps he was starting to see the possibility.

Living with Klaus had been a revelation.

She never knew he had a body like that. It wasn't that she stopped him from taking off his shirt in front of her; he just made sure she never saw him like that and she understood why. He had scars from various different things he was struck with by Mikael on his back and his chest, but it was still a beautiful body. He wasn't buff but well sculpted.

He walked around in just a towel at times after coming out of the shower and she found herself being curious to what was behind the towel. Sometimes he would be in boxers and she could tell he was aroused at times. She tried so hard not to look at it but…seriously it was too _out there _not to.

She would find herself actually, turned on by him. Things that use to be normal were now awkward for her. He would call her beautiful and she'd blush, he'd touch her hand and her palms would get sweaty, a hug was a flood of feelings and emotions. When he was happy, she feel like she had completed the task she was meant to complete for the day. When he was sad, she felt like a dark cloud covered the world. When he was upset, she'd wanna murder the source of his pain. Even when he would date several women, a boiling rage would well inside of her and it would take every drop of restraint in her to keep herself in check. None of the girls he brought home were good enough.

A realization dawned on her, and everything even from high school began to make sense to her now.

She had feelings for Klaus.

But she can't…because they're best friends…

* * *

Mikael died.

At the funeral, she saw Klaus shed some tears. She knew why. She had said sorry but he thought she meant to some degree that he was mourning him.

No, she knew he was mourning what could've been. She knew he wanted Mikael to love him and now that he was dead, it would never happen.

That night they got so drunk she thought she was mildly floating or something.

They were a laughing mess, everything was funny. A stain in the carpet, a shoe out of place, his mom's cold demeanor at the funeral; one would think they had inhaled an entire tank of laughing gas.

Then she began to laugh at how swollen his lips were. He laughed at how she had a drop of whatever they were drinking on the corner of her lips. She jokingly made a scene about it pretending it was some kind of bug and asking him to get it off in a laughing fit. She was resting on his chest and they were both sitting on the floor leaned against a wall. Before either of them knew what was going on, she kissed him.

It was a quick peck. It was something she wanted to do for a long while since her revelation, but she pulled back to see his reaction.

Before she could even let her eyes gaze on him, his lips smashed into hers for a searing—_and sloppy_—kiss. She was beginning to drift in and out but her heart raced by the touch of his lips against hers. _Oh my god his lips were like super soft…_

When he pulled back, her world began to spin and before she could even see his reaction she fell into the darkness.

When she woke up the next morning, immediately, all the memories came back to her. She decided to pretend she had amnesia and that the kiss never happened. It would make his life easier so he wouldn't have to give her _'the talk'_. He had asked her and she told him that she didn't remember anything after the 7th shot. Caroline knew she wouldn't remember anything after the 5th shot but had he been counting he would've said something.

Now even when he would touch her, her body would visibly react to him. It was actually worst; it was like having that guy she's liked for like forever, finally touch her and all her fingers would tingle. She was really jumpy around him in the event he figured out that she was lying.

Klaus was then called to the reading of Mikael's will. Klaus had assumed he wouldn't be a part of it but it seemed he was. She thought about going with him to make sure Mikael hadn't set up any sadistic jokes for Klaus from his grave, but she decided against it. Klaus can take care of himself.

Klaus told her everything via a phone call after everything was said. Mikael left him a villa in London. It was the villa where he was conceived and Mikael could never step foot in it or even look at it so he gave it to Klaus. Mikael had also given Klaus a picture of Klaus's real father and his name so that he could do what Mikael never could, but even with that gesture, there were harsh and bitter words that he said to Klaus in the letter and she never knew a man so filled with hatred before.

* * *

Klaus had left for London to deal with the estate and she knew that he would also go looking for his real father. She would be disappointed if he were to return without looking for him.

When she got a call from Klaus explaining to her that he had met his real father, she was happy for him. But then he told her that he was planning on staying in London for a while longer, he had paid six months of his portion of the rent and apologized before hanging up. She was shell shocked by his words. He was staying in London for a while? What does 'a while' mean?

Her mother's words rang in her mind. Let him tell her on his own time and don't force him.

And besides, she could understand him wanting to stay a couple of days and spend some time with his dad.

Then she got the email of him telling her that he was moving to London permanently and continuing his art from there. He paid another six month's rent and then said that he had been torturing himself for years and he couldn't do it anymore.

Her heart raced in panic, and she felt a sudden urgency, like a train she meant to stop was passing her by and she had to get on it. She called him immediately, he didn't answer the phone and she left him some concerned—_and slightly desperate_—voicemails…then her concern grew into anger for leaving her and she made sure he heard her anger in her voice...the last few were just, she was just done. He couldn't pick up the phone, not once…she just felt defeated; like no matter how much she punched the wall to get to the other side, it wouldn't give way and she was in pain and tired.

He just left her, just up and left her.

He didn't even give her a proper explanation, what was even torturing him for years?

It couldn't be Mikael, he was finally gone—_she knew she shouldn't speak ill of the dead_—and instead of being here to actually live his life out of Mikael's shadow he just…left?

_You know what? No._

She wanted an explanation now; no she will demand an explanation. She won't let him tell her on his own time and she _will_ force it out of him.

* * *

She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. She had spent two months saving money for a two way ticket to London and she called Esther for directions for the villa. She thought she would've gotten some kind of opposition from her, but to Caroline's surprise, Esther was more than happy to tell her…way too happy.

She decided not to question it and just be grateful. She took a cab there—_thank god she was able to afford that_—and when she got there, it was night time…actually it was like almost 2am in England but she took a late night flight and she forgot about the time difference.

When the door opened and it was indeed Klaus on the other side, all the memories of her leaving voicemail after voicemail after voicemail on his phone only for him to purposely not answer her calls so she'll have no choice but to leave voicemails made her anger boil even more.

He was shirtless and in sweat pants and he seemed like he was in a comfortable sleep and she was livid and miserable? In what world does he get to be comfortable while she was in pain?

"Caroline…" he gaped in surprise.

The look on her face could kill if she had the power. She pushed him through the doors and brushed past him, walking in. He stumbled back a bit but found his footing.

She turned back around and folded her arms across her chest "Why?"

He held his hands up in surrender and took a step back "Caroline…"

"No!" she pointed at him "Don't '_Caroline_' me. You left me you jackass! You just left me and all you had to say for yourself was that you're _SORRY_ and you couldn't keep _TORTURING_ yourself anymore? Being with me is such a torture Klaus?!"

"No!—" she cut him off.

_"THEN WHAT IS IT!"_

He snapped his jaw shut.

"You are going to answer me if it kills you" she snarled.

"Caroline, you're over reacting—"

Her jaw dropped at the words that came out of his mouth.

"I'm overreacting? _I'M OVERREACTING!"_

She brushed past him and found a vase sitting on a table. She picked it up and turned around. She then threw it at him. He ducked and darted to the side and watched as it hit the wall and broke into so many pieces.

He turned back to her with wide eyes "Are you insane?"

"No, I'm _OVERREACTING!_ You told me you're going to London to deal with the house and come right back!" she then pointed to herself "I understood that. It's not like you're planning on living there so you're going to sell the house and come right back. Then you told me you found your dad and you're staying to spend some time with him, and it confused me and concerned me for a moment, but I found it within myself to understand that and I did."

When she took a step forward, he dragged his body across the floor backwards away from her.

"But when you sent me an email and said you weren't coming back…that you couldn't bear the torment any longer…so much things flowed through my mind. I was so worried about you. I called you and you ignored my calls, you ignored my texts, you didn't even try to keep in touch with me…and now, I'm not insane…I'm _PISSED_. So you're going to tell me why you left, even if it kills you"

She watched as he slowly stood from off the ground. The look on his face told her he hadn't fully thought about his decision.

"I'm sorry sweetheart; I didn't mean to hurt you—"

"Well you did" she snapped "So tell me why"

"Caroline…"

"Tell me why Klaus" she demanded.

"It's a bit more complicated—"

"Then simplify it" she grated out.

His eyes narrowed "Who told you how to find the house?"

"Your mother"

She watched him shut his eyes in irritation. He then brushed past her and walked further into the house. She wasn't going to let him walk out of this one. She followed him on his heel and kept poking at him to tell her why he left her. Suddenly, it was like he snapped.

He whipped around with his eyes burning with rage "You wish to know? Fine"

He wrapped his arm around the small of her back and pulled her flush against him. Then he smashed his lips against hers, Caroline immediately parted her lips and invited him into her.

Her eyes closed in pleasure. Their lips molded together as if they were designed for one another. Her poor heart was pounding in either fear or excitement or horror. It was just pounding. She had no idea he felt that way…

He then pulled away from her and leaned his forehead against hers as they both raced to catch each other's breaths. She looked up and noticed his eyes were wide…like he was searching for something.

Her hands were a trembling mess, her breathing was ragged and her stomach was in the world of knots. _Was she having a panic attack?_

"_That's_ why." his voice trembled in a whisper against her lips.

She just stood there a moment and drank it all in.

Klaus left because he had feelings for her.

_"I was torturing myself for years and I can't do it anymore…"_

He's had feelings for her for years…possibly since college…

She then began to feel his hands slowly pulling away from her body and the heart that was slowing down raced in panic and before he could even move, she smacked her lips against his.

Her kiss was hot and piercing. When she pulled apart, they were both starving for air. His eyes were so wide open he could scare kids. She couldn't believe that he felt the same as she.

"You know…" she whispered breathlessly "We could've had this conversation in America."

His jaw dropped.

* * *

**So...thoughts?**

**-Cindy**


End file.
